medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
The InVidia Games
The InVidia Games may refer to a worldwide competition or the fourth episode of Medieval Cop (Season 1). =The InVidia Games (competition)= The InVidia Games are a continent-wide competition between the six countries of Griva - Enio, Rightia, Harmony, Scion, Balboa and Ferros - that takes place in the Stadium of Hopes and Dreams. The winner of the games is free from conflict for the next ten years, giving their country time to prosper and progress without worrying about the interference of other kingdoms. The prize can be shared at the winner's will, usually dividing the period of truce between the beneficiaries. In ages of peace, when the prize was meaningless, it was common to share the prize equally between all participants. The previous winner was the the Scion Empire. Scion actually had won the most recent couple, possibly due to Draziel Euphore's influence. Rightia has an unintentional tradition of losing. This was broken in the most recent InVidia Games. Rules * The InVidia Games consists of 3 days of different activities, including battling and puzzles. Each team competes on each day, meaning that each team will go against three different countries. There are no finalists or any sort of elimination; if a team seriously screws up one day but does not forfeit, they still can theoretically win if they ace the other competitions. * The rankings are determined by points won in direct confrontations during the days of the event. * If a party member quits or refuses to participate, the entire team loses by default. * It is not uncommon for teams to employ dirty tactics to gain an advantage over other teams. These are allowed as long as they do not involve murder or the person doing so is caught. Trivia * InVidia is Latin for Envy, named so because the winner of the games will be envied for the next few years by all the other countries because of their peace treaty. =The InVidia Games (episode)= The InVidia Games is the fourth episode of Medieval Cop. It is split into three parts. Day 1 It is time for the biggest tournament in the continent. Dregg and company go to watch the games - except they end up participating in them. Can they survive against the strongest of every country in the continent? Probably… Day 2 Dregg and company survive the first match (mainly because their opponents sucked). Now they are up against their old enemy, the Balboa Kingdom. Day 3 Dregg and company meet their greatest challenge yet in this final part - the Scion Empire. Characters Rightia Team Members * Dregg Morris * Ina Yale * Mina Yale * Felicia Lionheart Enio Team Members * Princess Aria * Sir Erkin * Parry * Judi Balboa Team Members * Garey * Helene * Erden * Valentine Scion Team Members * Ada * Prince Bernard * Emily * Ethan Harmony Team Members * Hillel * Jenna * Oskar * Egodio Ferros Team Members * Aldo * Prince Orrell * Vera * Renato Other Notable Characters * Eva * Princess Sarah * The Great Ninja Uncle * Princess Aria * Polly Abbott * Sir Lore * SwagBeard Misc. * King Frake (mentioned) Trivia * Each day of this episode was originally released as an independent game on Kongregate. * When uploading it to GameJolt, VasantJ unified the 3 days of the episode into a single game. * As mentioned by a comment on Kongregate, the murder mystery was an actual in game murder in which there was a court case. The court found the wife guilty. However, Dregg proves the son to be the murderer which all the judges realize is the case. This then means that the wrong person is in jail while the true criminal, the son, is still loose and possibly off a murderin'. Category:Medieval Cop